


Sour Cream x Ronaldo

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sour Cream goes to watch a movie with Ronaldo,  and then they have sex.





	Sour Cream x Ronaldo

Ronaldo glanced at the clock on the lighthouse wall, a shiver of worry growing in his stomach, he wad supposed to be here by now, he paced the lighthouse floor, and eyed his phone in his hand, but before he went to check, there was a knock on the door.

He rushed down the creaking staircase to answear, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Sour Cream standing before him, who then said, smiling, "sorry I'm late" he rolled his eyes, "my father wanted me to help with something" Ronaldo smiled, "I understand, did you bring the movie?"

Sour Cream nodded, "of course", before the two of them walked up the stairs, to where Ronaldo had a television and couch, perfect for movie watching.

After turning on the television and popping in the disk, they took seats at oposet ends of the couch. As the movie went on, they edged closer, arms wrapping around the others body. Neither them knew who started kissing, but before they realized, their lips touched, then parted, allowing their toungs to curl around eachother in a fleshy dance.

Sour Cream's hands romed down, tracing erotic patterns on Ronaldo's skin, Ronaldo moaned, grinding on Sour Cream's thigh, his pants growing tight, his hand traviling down as well, slipping into the other's pants to gently run along his shaft.

They fumbled at oneanothers clothes, leaving them selves naked, Ronaldo broke away from the kiss, and began nibbling at the others neck, Sour Crean moaned his name, and pulled him closer, stroking his penis.

Ronaldo let out a gasp of pleasure, rubbing the head of Sour Cream's dick, and licking and nibbling at his neck desperately, they mpaned oneanothers names, breaths ragged and shallow as they neared climax, they came at the same time, and then curled into eachothers arms, cuddling happily in the afterglow.


End file.
